


seven years (and then some): the fall

by lovelyjanelle13



Series: seven years (and then some) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjanelle13/pseuds/lovelyjanelle13
Summary: Sirius Black arrives on Platform Nine & Three Quarters with a plan in mind to raise some hell against his family's values.Story will follow from September 1, 1971 to the events leading up to Prisoner of Azkaban, which the remaining of Sirius' story is picked up in the next part, seven years (and then some): the end, following OC Mallyn Smyth, a girl with names, powers, and prophecies to boot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: seven years (and then some) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194074
Kudos: 1





	seven years (and then some): the fall

STORY TO COME


End file.
